


every day is better than the last

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: Our Life Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arguing, Bit of drunkenness, Cold Hands, Dog Person vs Cat Person, Domestic, Drabble, Gay, Haircuts, He's scared of the dentist, I was on a roll writing these oh god, M/M, One Shot, Parent Death, Pets, Rare Pairings, Stress, Vegetarian, Worry, but all the angst gets resolved with cuteness, but he missed his boyfriends meat AYYY, cuteness, gayy, he tried to go vegetarian, legit though, oh god the angst, passing of rings, proposal, stress smoking, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Sometimes, Marcus didn't want to admit how much Oliver meant to him. Whenever that happened, he'd unlock his phone, and find himself blushing at his boyfriend's face greeting him at the lock screen.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver came back in, shutting the sliding door behind him. Marcus was still sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table as he was reading his book. He looked over when he felt the breeze. "Oh, hey."

Oliver nodded, putting on a pair of slippers and heading over. "Hey. Whisker misses you."

"Good. Tell Whisker I'm still deathly allergic, yeah?"

Oliver lay back onto the couch, head resting on Marcus' lap.

Marcus barely noticed him, still reading, looking down for a moment to lock eyes with him. He chuckled. "Hey, ba-"

Oliver's hands had wormed their way up Marcus' top, the cold spreading from his abs to the rest of hes body. "y- _OUCH_ , you fucking bastard!"

Oliver giggled, getting up and rushing over to the kitchen. "IS IT A GOOD BOOK, MARCUS"

"IT BLOODY WELL WAS, LOVE." replied Marcus, chasing his boyfriend.

After tackling him to the ground, he planted kisses up and down the brunette's neck, him squirming. "Hey, hey, hey..."

Marcus stopped for a moment, looking up.

"Love you?"

Marcus grinned, and kissed Oliver's chin. "I love you. Now piss off."

**********************************************

Marcus took another long drag of the cigarette, leaning against the doorframe. Whisker was sitting there outside, watching him, judging him. Marcus hated that fucking cat, and he'd gladly... ugh, but Oliver loved the ugly thing, and he loved Oliver.

Marcus stared at the cat, several times hissing at it, yet it just kept staring back, undeterred. Like a true demon from hell.

"I hate you."

Whisker purred, licking her paw.

Marcus rolled his eyes. Classic Whisker.

He started to take another drag, when he heard the door start to unlock. He coughed and choked on the smoke, shit, he'd lost track of time. He put the cigarette out, rushing to throw it over the garden wall, and shut the sliding door quickly.

He went to grab a stick of chewing gum, chewing it until the taste of smoke had gone from his mouth before spitting it out into the bin.

The door unlocked, and Oliver was humming. "Hey, I'm home."

Marcus cleared his throat, casually. "Hey love, welcome home."

Oliver hummed as he walked into the kitchen, carrying grocery bags. He raised an eyebrow. "Christ, it's cold in here. Did you open a window?"

Marcus coughed. "No."

Oliver shrugged, going over to start to unpack. "Hey, get the stuff out of that bag there."

"Who am I, your servant?"

Oliver turned, looking Marcus dead in the eyes.

"Babe?"

Marcus kneeled down, starting to take food out of the bags.

Marcus took out the fruit, putting them in the bowl, and then grabbed a mysterious box from the bag.

"Hey, Ollie, what's-"

Oliver turned. "Oh, fuck, I was wondering where that got to, give it here-"

Marcus held it out of Oliver's reach. "Wait, what?"

Oliver huffed. "Marc."

Marcus looked to the box, then to his boyfriend. "Mmmmm, secrets?"

Oliver bit his lip. "Hey, Marcus, please-"

Marcus opened the box, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver went dark red, covering his face as Marcus took out the 8 pack of cigarette cartons.

Marcus snorted. "Wow, hypocrite?"

Oliver huffed. "Me hypocrite? You hypocrite, you're the one always at it when I'm not here..."

"And you're not?"

Oliver looked like a plum at this point. "Fuck, I meant to take that bag."

"Marc, I'm sorr-"

"Sh-sh."

Marcus shut him up with a kiss, putting the cigs down and holding Oliver by the hips.

Oliver's reddened face began to go back to normal.

Marcus brushed his boyfriend's hair out of the way, kissing his forehead.

"Love you, liar."

"Love you too, ass."

**********************************************

Oliver spat into the sink, filling a glass with water before washing out his mouth. He groaned, staring at the blood in the sink. He heard a mumble, and felt his boyfriend's hands slip around his waist. He sighed, tilting his head up when he felt warm kisses being stamped onto his neck. Oliver whined. "I really need to see a dentist."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Why? Oh, Christ." he said, seeing the state of the sink. "This is the third time this week, babe."

Oliver whined again. "I know. I fuckin hate the dentist, though."

"Hm?"

"Putting loads of metal shit in my mouth isn't good for me!!"

"What the fuck are you on about, babe?"

"Like... when they kind of poke and prod at you, that can't be good."

Marcus stared at Oliver through the mirror. "But love, they're just the dentist's tools. You should go, I'll take some time off work to take you."

Oliver began to protest, but he was interrupted by a warm hand slipping up his shirt. He made a happy noise in response to the warmth. "Mm..."

It was now Marcus' turn to whine. "Bed now?"

Oliver groaned, pulling away before smiling. "Yep, bed now."

Marcus took Oliver's spot in the bathroom, starting to brush his teeth as Oliver pulled his shirt over his head.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and frowned. He ran his hand down his stomach, and over the larg bruise. He shook his head, taking off his lazy-day jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

He went to the bed, turning on the side lamps and sitting in the middle. Ah, those few minutes where he had the whole bed all to himself sure were the best minutes of his day.

He rolled around a couple times, before he heard Marcus come in.

He looked up and blushed, his boyfriend chuckling a little. "Don't get comfortable, you've got company." Said Marcus, undoing his shirt and tossing it to the side. Oliver looked his boyfriend over. Yep, still as gorgeous as the day he met him.

Marcus took off his pants, the two of them now matching, except for the colour of their underwear. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Company? Why, who's joining me?"

Marcus made a thinking noise, before pouncing on his boyfriend, pinning him down. "The tickle monster, o'course."

Oliver squeaked. "Oh my god, Marcus, stop-"

He started laughing as Marcus was tickling him, kissing up and down his body at ticklish points.

Oliver giggled, trying to push Marcus off. "Babe, babe!"

Marcus pressed a final kiss to the centre of the large bruise present on his boyfriend, Oliver tightening his grip on Marcus' hair.

Marcus sat up, pressing his hand gently to said bruise. "How's it feeling?"

"Well, it's still as shitty as when I got hit by the car, so, meh."

Marcus huffed. "You have to check both ways."

"I did, she was speeding!"

"You mean you were texting."

"Ass."

Marcus grinned, and kissed Oliver's collarbone, grabbed the duver cover and pulling it over the two of them.

They both became tangled in one another, Marcus giving lots of affection and Oliver giggling a lot.

After the side lamps were switched off, they were bathed in darkness.

Marcus eventually pulled away, as he always did- he didn't like falling asleep with his arms wrapped around another person.

It made Oliver feel a bit lonely, but he wanted Marc to feel comfortable. He turned, kissing Marcus' shoulder once before turning back again. "Night."

"Mmmnnn...."

"I said night, sweetheart."

"Mmn, night sweetie. Love you."

**********************************************

"You're lost."

"No, I'm not."

"Marc, you're lost."

"No, I'm not."

Marcus turned left, and Oliver huffed in annoyance.

"What, what's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"What??"

"I said nothing!"

"You didn't say nothing." muttered Marcus, turning on the indicator to drive around the roundabout.

"Yeah, I did. Just forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Nothing!"

"Jesus, you're the most annoying person on the face of the fucking Earth."

Oliver looked out the window. "It's raining."

"Who cares.”

"Turn on the fucking wipers."

"I'll turn on the wipers if I want to turn on the wipers."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Marcus turned on the wipers.

Oliver started tapping on the window, staring outside.

"Something interesting outside, yeah?"

"No, just a lack of something interesting inside."

"Oi, cheek."

Marcus pulled in, stopping the car. They were in the middle of a motorway, and Oliver didn't see why the stopped.

"What?"

Marcus turned. "Oliver, what's your problem?"

"Jesus Christ, nothing!"

"Great, so marry me?"

Oliver snorted, covering his face. "What?"

Then, he moved his hands away from his face. "Wait what?”

"Marry me."

Oliver blinked, looking around before stuttering. "I-I, uh- what?"

"Do you want me to-" "wh-" "do you want me-" "I don't-" "say it one more time for you?"

Oliver was bright pink again, and he almost choked in the excitement. "Yes, say it again."

Marcus grinned. "Oliver Wood, will you make me the happiest idiot alive and marry me?"

Oliver grinned, tears welling up. "Marc, I..."

"Yeah?"

"You're taking my last name, though!"

"I- okay?"

Oliver screeched. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

He undid the seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Marcus, grabbing his hand and refusing to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are not and will not be ordered, they're just short snippets of fluff from the couple's life together!

"How's'it look?"

"Awful," said Oliver, rolling his eyes. He reached to his boyfriend's tie, undoing it again. "How do you not know how to tie a tie, we went to school together I assumed you'd known how to do that."

Marcus grinned sheepishly. "It was one of those elastic ties, you know the ones."

Oliver fixed the tie, and smoothed his hand down Marcus' chest, looking at him and smiling. "Handsome."

"Am I a mirror now?"

Oliver chuckled. "You wish you were as good looking as me, Marc. Here, get your jacket."

Marcus went to get his jacket, and immediately after he groaned, and Oliver knew he was about to complain. "What?"

"I don't get why we have to dress up."

"Again, what?"

"We're just going for a walk, nothing special..."

Oliver squinted, going up to him. "Nothing special?"

Marcus felt like he had stepped into something bad. "Huh?"

Oliver looked him over, looking angry, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Babe, it's your birthday."

"I know, but I'm..."

"Thirty one, yeah,"

"I don't need us to do anything special!"

Oliver huffed. "But I want to do something special. For you."

Marcus sighed. "Get rid of the cat?"

Oliver kissed his nose. "Nope."

"Did you reserve anything?"

"Mmyes."

"How late?"

"For nine."

"And it's half seven now."

"Wow, you can read the time?"

"And- piss off- we were just going to go for a walk?"

Oliver shrugged. "Well, I was gonna take you down to where we met."

"That place is a dump."

"Yeah, duh, I was just gonna drive us past it."

"Noted. Okay, so, new plan."

Oliver went to the mirror, focusing on fixing his own tie and jacket. "Yeah love?"

"We go out for your drive. Go to the park. Hold hands, take pictures. Then, we go for dinner. We leave after an hour, come back here, watch Netflix in bed, get busy, shower, watch Netflix downstairs, and fall asleep together on the sofa."

Oliver turned, and blinked. "You thought of all that in less than a minute?"

Marcus shrugged. "I wanted to do the latter half anyway. Also, we'd better get a discount for my birthday."

"If they don't, we can torch the place."

Marcus smirked, going over to Oliver. Oliver backed up against the wall, smiling giddily. "Mm, I love you."

Marcus looked at Oliver, before grabbing him and lifting him up. Oliver squeaked, and rushed to wrap his legs around his boyfriend, laughing, his arms around Marcus' neck.

They both heard a rip, and Oliver looked down. "Oh, bollocks."

"Aw, shit."

Marcus let Oliver back down, and a faint red started to creep up his cheeks. "Hey, sorry about your pants.."

Oliver shook his head. "No, no, I just, this was my only good pair of suit pants, y'know?"

He looked a bit upset, and Marcus tilted his head up. "I'm sorry."

Oliver huffed. "Sh-sh, we talked about the apologising."

"Yeah babe."

"So what now?"

Marcus thought for a moment, before grinning. "Okay, new new plan..."

At ten to nine, Oliver held the door open for his boyfriend. "After you, love."

This place was ridiculously fancy, how did Oliver even get a reservation to this place? There was a man waiting by the inner door, who raised an eyebrow at them. He was wearing a suit, and had a small handlebar moustache.

He opened his mouth, before Oliver nodded. "Hello, Oliver and Marcus Wood."

Marcus turned to Oliver. "What, we're married now?"

Oliver gave him a "shut the fuck up" face, before turning back to the man.

The man looked slightly disgusted, but led them to their tables.

He didn't look disgusted because of them being together, though. He looked disgusted because of what they were wearing.

Oliver had traded his suit for his casual skinny jeans and his favourite burgundy hoodie, from his rugby playing days. Marcus was wearing his button up shirt and tie, but now with ripped jeans, and he'd chosen his leather jacket in favour of the suit jacket.

The two definitely stood out, and they sat down across from one another at a table.

Marcus started to go a darker shade again, and he grinned, toothily, reminding Oliver of his smile before he'd gotten braces.

Oliver held his hand out across the table, and it was met by Marcus', who closed his hand around his boyfriend's.

"Happy birthday."

**********************************************

"So, when did you meet her?"

Oliver looked up at the comment, blinking. "Sorry?"

Katie grinned, her feet treading through the snow. "I said when did you meet her!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Meet who? We've been walking silently for twenty minutes, Katie."

Katie pointed at the turtleneck, laughing to herself. "Her!"

Oliver stopped in his tracks, and Katie followed suit soon after. She tilted her head inquisitively. Ollie cleared his throat. "Well. It was the Penney's, on-"

"No, asshole." Replied Katie, going over to pull down the collar of the turtleneck. Oliver slightly looked away, almost embarrassed by the fact that Katie had now seen the dark bruises peppered down his neck. Hickeys, given to him by a rough lover, no doubt.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"How did you meet her?"

Oliver kept on walking, stopping by the bridge. "Ehhh."

"Ehhh what?"

"Well, I didn't exactly meet her. More like... she..." oh god, the big moment, "or euh, rather he, met me. Again, after like, fifteen years."

Katie grabbed onto the railing. "You what."

"I was throwing up behind a bar..." Oliver began.

He groaned, wiping his mouth and stumbling down the alleyway. His vision was kind of blurry, slowly coming to his sense yet not really. He couldn't really remember where he was, but he knew it definitely had something to do with a man who, no doubt stood him up again, judging by the sign that figuratively and literally said gay bar, and the fact that he was alone, and crying. He pressed his hand to the wall, trying to wipe away the newly discovered tears, when he heard a rough voice coming from behind him. He would've thought he was getting mugged, except the voice said-

"You alright?"

Oliver turned, and he found that at some point after he threw up and before he heard the voice he must've stopped crying. Dear god, was he a mess.

"Um, I'm-"

"Oliver?"

"I was going to s-say alright, but m'also Oliver."

"Yeah, I- I know."

Stepping out from the shadows was a familiar looking dude with dark hair, tanned skin, and stubble growing on his chin and along his jaw. He was wearing a black shirt that read _bouncer_ , and grey jeans. He didn't know why he remembered, but he thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that the moment he saw Marcus Flint for the first time in fifteen years, he was overwhelmed by a bunch of different emotions. One making him throw up on Flint's shoes. The next morning, Oliver woke up in a different bed, in a different room.

"And so I've kind of been seeing him for the past few weeks."

Katie scoffed. "No way."

"Yes way."

"No. Marcus Flint? Gay? No. I never got those vibes from him."

Oliver shrugged. "I kinda did. How about me?"

"No, I always got them from you. I just thought you were one of the lads who seemed gay but, ultimately wasn't."

He felt his cheeks getting warm. "Mm. Okay. Well, is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Eh. Why didn't'you tell me?"

"Well... I guess... I hadn't told anyone!"

Katie sighed. "So I'm special. Good."

Her phone buzzed, and she checked it. "Ugh, okay, I've gotta dash. Tell Marcus I said hey, lover boy."

She hugged Oliver, and left.

Oliver was silent for a moment, before taking out his phone, unlocking it and going to his conversation with Marcus.

Lover boy. Huh.

**********************************************

Marcus groaned, slamming the door behind him. He'd had a shit morning, a shit day at work, and now he'd come home to Whisker prowling around the place, no doubt her fur was all over the place now.

"Ollie, did you let the fucking cat in?"

"Yeah!" replied Oliver, who seemed to be in the kitchen.

Marcus went over, seeing Oliver sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal. Marcus scoffed. "Busy, yeah?"

Oliver furrowed his brow. "I'm just sitting here."

Marcus looked like he was going to say something, and he bit his lip. Oliver groaned. "What's your problem tonight, why'd you have to always get all moody."

"Moody?"

"Don't yell at my fucking cat, Marc."

Marcus rolled his eyes, but Oliver caught it. "Oh fuck off."

Marcus didn't want to say it, or let it show in any way, shape or form, but he felt like crying. "Fine," he said, going upstairs to their room.

Oliver had to double take for a moment. What the fuck had just happened?

Had he just snapped at his boyfriend?

Had his boyfriend just gone upstairs without a word?

That definitely wasn't the Marcus he knew, Marcus always had a comeback.

Oliver put his cereal to the side, leaving it to become a soggy abomination as he went upstairs after the love of his life.

He knocked on the bedroom door, and cleared his throat. "Sweetheart?"

After receiving no response, he leisurely pushed it open, looking worried. "Babycakes? Sunshine? Peanut? Lovey?"

Marcus muffled a shut up through the pillow. His jeans were around his ankles, he'd been too lazy to take them off, and he lying on the bed, face in the pillow.

"Babe, get up."

"No."

Oliver sighed. He was a bad loser, he always was. "I apologise for snapping."

"I didn't mean to. Can we talk?"

Marcus scooted and flipped himself over. He groaned. "Yeah..."

"I love you." said Oliver, sitting down. He leaned down to kiss Marcus' cheek. "I love you, I love you I-love-you-I-love-you, please talk to me!"

Marcus looked over to him. "I love you too. I just had a shit day at work, I didn't mean to snap at you either."

"Yeah, I know, ass. Come down in five minutes, kay?"

Marcus looked confused, but curled up in the bed.

In around five minutes, he found himself walking down the stairs, and he looked confused at the lack of light. Oliver had dimmed the switches, huh. Marcus was about to flip them on, before he heard Oliver shush him from across the room. "Hey, don't!"

Marcus looked over. "The fuck, Wood?"

Oliver was lighting candles, and their humble sitting room actually looked kind of romantic.

He put a tray on the table, the tray holding a plate of toast and two cups of tea. "Here. I made it how you like it, half burned, half vaguely warm, butter spread to the sides, and I put sugar in the tea, leaving the teabag in."

Oliver grabbed the remote and, similar to a cowboy in one of the old Western flicks, he switched the television on, where Netflix was already open.

"And Star Trek?"

It was only now that Marcus blushed. "Babe, you hate Star Trek."

"No, I hate Star-gate. I've never watched Star Trek, but from how you rant about it, I know it's something you might want to watch."

Marcus went over to the couch, hesitant to sit down. "Is this a trap or something?"

"Nope. Will we start at episode one?"

Marcus paused. "Of the original series?"

Oliver nodded.

"Fuck yeah."

They both sat down, Oliver kissing his cheek. "Wanna talk about today?"

The Star Trek intro started to play, as Marcus groaned and vocally ranted about his day at work, and Oliver listened to every word of it, leaning against his boyfriend.

**********************************************

  
Oliver jumped, startled by the opening of the door. A quick glance to the window told him it was later than he'd thought, and he hastily flipping the channel from the wedding program he was watching to Top Gear. His fiancée groaned, the door getting stuck as he tried to open it fully, and he had to shove it closed, locking it and sighing.

Oliver gazed at him dreamily, before grinning. "Hey."

"Hey."

Marcus took of his coat and jacket, hanging them up, then kicked off his shoes, and went over to Oliver. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and smiled. "How's'it going love?"

"Er, fine. How was work?"

Marcus shrugged, and sat down on the floor in front of Oliver. Oliver leaned in to ruffle Marcus' hair, and he grinned, closing his eyes and letting his hands run through his hair.

"It was okay. Hey, so, I was thinking about something like, important."

"Really?" Oliver beamed. "Me too!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"I- yeah."

"I was just gonna say we order pizza."

Oliver's smile turned into an embarassed one, and he bit his lip. "Oh."

"What was your important thing, love?"

"I was thinking about our wedding."

"Wait, you wanted a proper wedding?"

"Uhm... don't you."

Marcus shrugged. "I thought we could just get our friends together, y'know, have a quiet thing."

Oliver's expression spoke volumes, and Marcus bit his lip. "But, but uhm, we can have a ceremony sweetheart, I don't really mind."

"You don't mind?"

"Yeah?"

Oliver whined. "You should care more, you proposed after all!"

"Ollie, I just agreed with you."

Olivet got up, grabbing Marcus' hand and pulling him up with him. "I want to walk up the aisle and have everybody look at me. I want everyone to see my face when I finally, really realise that I'm going to be your husband."

Marcus went a little red. "You... really?"

"Yes, really! You prick, I love you."

Marcus smirked a little. "Mmhm. Okay, let me get changed, and then we can start planning our wedding, Oliver Flint."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, Marcus and Oliver Wood. If you keep your name, how'll people know we're married?"

"Yeah, but if you keep yours how'll people know we're married!"

Oliver thought for a second, and Marcus said out loud what Oliver had just thought of. "Flint-Wood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna update this like, every Thursday and Sunday unless something else on that slot seems more important. I hope people actually find this fic and then enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part one of the angsty yet still mostly fluffy arguments and disagreements chapters...

   
Marcus ran a hand over his head as he unlocked the front door to his house, and bit his lip. It felt.... weird, having his hair this short. The last time it was, he had had nits, and his mother had yelled at him for hours.   
  
Still, it felt like a fresh start.   
  
He tossed his keys onto the drawers after locking the door behind him. "Ollie?"   
  
Oliver was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, as he always was around this time. He seemed to be cutting vegetables, and he murmured a response. "Marcus, hey." 

Marcus grinned and walked up behind him, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, kissing his hair. Oliver grinned, finishing cutting up what looked like a leek before turning. He widened his eyes, and choked on air, looking up at Marcus.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Oliver went red, straightening up. "Uhm, yeah,” he said, before pausing. "What's going on here?"  
  
"With my hair? Felt like changing it."  
  
"You... that's definitely a change."  
  
"Nice enthusiasm, babe."  
  
"No, I'm, I love it!"  
  
Oliver reached his hand up, to touch Marcus' new hair. Marcus chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Oliver kissed back, holding Marcus' hips.  
  
"Mm, it's... different is all!"  
  
"Good different?"  
  
"I... didn't expect it!"  
  
Oliver turned again, grabbing a saucepan and preparing the vegetables.  
  
Marcus hummed, and frowned, and then went to take off his coat, giving Whiskers the middle finger as he walked past where the cat was playing with a bag. Whisker looked up, before back to the bag.  
  
Oliver hummed, the kitchen starting to smell good. He didn't seem too up for conversation tonight.  
  
"Are you alright, love?"  
  
"Yeah, sweet.”

"You sure? You're quiet."  
  
"I can be quiet."  
  
"Chips tonight?"  
   
"Never said you couldn't... yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, alright."  
  
Oliver grabbed a tray, and the bag of chips, focusing on getting them in the oven.  
  
Marcus pouted but didn’t make a scene just yet, focusing on checking his phone and getting plates and cutlery.  
  
"Thanks, Marc."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah love I'm okay, promise."  
  
After Oliver put everything cooking, he finally turned and paid attention to his boyfriend. "When'd you have time to go to the barber, did you get off earlier?"  
  
Marcus shrugged. "Took a long lunch, I worked overtime last week, so."  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
Oliver went to the kitchen island, leaning over it. "You didn't text me or anything."  
   
"Figured you were busy, babe, didn't you have that meeting?"  
  
Oliver nodded, going a little red. "Yeah. Yeah, y'right, sorry."  
   
Marcus frowned. "Whats going on?"  
  
"What?"  
   
"You're acting off babe, was work okay?" Marcus sounded a little worried.  
  
Oliver really didn't want to discuss this, but he didn't want Marcus to worry. "I... just... it'll take some getting used to. And you didn't tell me you were thinking of getting anything done!"  
   
Marcus frowned. "Oh. Okay. Sorry?"  
  
"Hey, sh-sh. Don't be, yeah?"  
  
Oliver checked his phone, before putting it back, indifferent to whatever messages he'd received.  
  
"Didn't realise I had to ask you for a haircut, mom."  Marcus was joking, mostly.  
  
Oliver groaned. "Okay."  
   
Marcus shrugged.  
  
"What? What's this?" Oliver imitated Marcus' shrug. He huffed. "I'm not your mother, but still.”  
   
Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I was joking, Wood."  
  
"Yeah, well."  
  
Oliver imitated the shrug again.  
   
Marcus rolled his eyes. "Okay. Whatever. Won't do it again."  
  
"That's not what I- oh, whatever."  
   
Marcus didn't respond, just checking on the food.  
  
"It's doing fine, I'm taking care of it."  
   
"Jeez, fine, I'll just go upstairs then."  
  
"Fine so."  
   
Marcus left the room, and Oliver heard his footsteps retreat upstairs. Oliver paused, leaving the food unattended for a bit and following him up. "Marcus?"  
   
Marcus was sitting on their bed, texting. "Mm?"  
  
"Hey. Look, sorry."  
  
"I think it looks nice, I'm just not used to it... I didn't mean to snap."  
  
Marcus knew how hard Oliver found apologising. He chuckled, and pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing his forehead. "I appreciate it, love."  
  
"Hey, come downstairs, okay? We need to take selfies now. And I need to watch the food."  
   
Marcus snorted and nodded. "Yeah, course. Love you."  
  
Oliver kissed the top of Marcus' head. "Mm, it's short and spiky!"  
   
Marcus laughed. "Yeah, it is, it'll grow back though!"  
  
"I think I'll like it like this. I love you, sweetheart."

**********************************************

   
"Fuck!" Marcus dropped the keys for the third time, reaching down to pick them up, his hands freezing.   
  
He was only wearing a shirt, but he was too drunk to really feel the cold anyways.   
  
Eventually, he got the door open, stumbling inside and locking it clumsily. He leaned against it, whining. "Nnn..."  
  
"Marc?"  
  
Oliver's voice was kind of shaking, coming from upstairs.  
  
He ran down the stairs and went to Marcus. "Babe, where..."  
   
"Ollie!" Marcus grinned and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and he was absolutely freezing.

Oliver groaned. "Marcus, Jesus Christ..."  
  
He pulled Marcus to the couch. "I was worried sick, sweet, why didn't you text me?”  
   
"Lost my phone...." he whined and clung to Oliver. "You're cold... no, I'm cold..."  
  
"Jesus, get off, you're gonna knock me unconscious with that disgusting smell. Just... what happened?"  
   
Marcus whined and kissed his face clumsily. "Love you..."  
  
"I... yeah, I love you too, you wanker. Let's shower you."  
   
Marcus nodded and started to strip, right there on the couch. Oliver sighed, and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him to the stairs. "No, not here, you dumbass, bathroom, love."  
   
Marcus nodded and followed him. "My head hurts..."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
Oliver brought him upstairs and helped him undress.  
   
Marcus went and sat in the shower. "Shower with me?"  
  
"Fucker, just..." Oliver sighed. "Yeah, yeah love I'll shower with you."  
  
Oliver took off his top and sweatpants, and stripped naked, getting into the shower with Marcus. He held Marcus up as he turned the shower on, trying not to pass out from the smell.  
   
Marcus frowned. "M'sorry.."  
  
"Nah, sh-sh love, we'll talk about it later."  
  
He grabbed the cherry scented soap, and washed down his boyfriend, trying his best to get the smell of sweat and smoke off of his body.  
   
Marcus nodded and groaned as the hot water hit him, reaching to help Oliver clean him. "Mmm...."  
  
Oliver sighed, pressing a kiss to Marcus' neck. "What happened..." he muttered to himself.  
   
"You're so good..." Marcus huffed.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Here, let's just dry you off."  
  
He turned off the water and grabbed a towel for Marcus.  
   
Marcus dried himself off, not very effectively, and quite slowly, but he was starting to sober up. "Fuck, my head..."  
  
Oliver dried himself off too, pulling on his sweatpants. They stuck to his legs uncomfortably, and he gritted his teeth. "Yeah, your head, where's it gone now?"  
  
"Let's get you to bed, okay?"  
   
Marcus nodded, and grabbed Oliver's hand, gripping it tight. "Thanks."  
  
Oliver pulled him to bed, sitting him down and tucking him in, slowly.  
   
Marcus was asleep quickly, gripping the sheets and shivering slightly.  
  
Oliver ran a hand through his own hair, it still soaking wet. He decided he'd sleep on the couch tonight instead.  
  
Lying on the couch, (his back was sore) Oliver realized that he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
So he switched on the TV, bringing the volume down as far as he could, binge-watching some crappy shows.  
   
Marcus slept quietly, and in the morning, Oliver woke to the strong smell of coffee. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep, and his back hurt like fuck. He stretched, whimpering and sitting up.  
  
Oliver huffed. "Good morning."  
   
Marcus was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of black coffee. He looked like shit.  
  
"Morning, babe."  
  
"You look like shit."  
  
"You feeling better?"  
   
Marcus shook his head. "Did you... sleep down here?”  
  
"Yeah. I know you don't like cuddling while we sleep, in case... yeah, so I thought maybe it'd be better if I stayed down here since you'd probably sleep badly."  
   
"I missed you when I woke up."  
  
"I missed you last night. You came home at three in the morning."  
   
Marcus paused and then nodded. "Yeah... I did."  
  
Oliver looked like he might've cried a lot before falling asleep. Marcus knew what that looked like.  
  
"I was really worried."  
   
Marcus gripped the mug tighter, and then put it down, standing up. "Oliver-"  
  
Oliver huffed, and stood up, wincing at the pain in his back. "Why didn't you come home? If you had such a shitty day that you'd go off and get drunk. You were nine and a half months sober, mate."  
   
"Work was... I thought I'd just... take the edge off." Marcus huffed. "I didn't realise how late it was."  
  
"When did you realise, babe, when they kicked you out? You couldn't've texted me before even?"  
   
"I... didn't think."  
  
Oliver went red, and he sighed, instead of saying something he wanted. He went over to Marcus, shrugging. "Look, it's fine. Just... we're a team."  
   
"Doesn't sound fine, Ollie. Yeah. We are, babe."  
  
"Then..." Oliver started, before leaning on the counter. "Then please, please act like it, Marcus… I really love you, but we can't do that again. Or at least... or at least promise me you'll text me beforehand, please...?"  
   
Marcus nodded. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I.. really fucked up this time."  
  
"Marc, hey, we talked about it. No s-word. It's okay, just make sure I know?"  
  
Oliver went around the counter and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Now kiss me, finish your coffee, then go and get changed yeah? And we can go do something today."  
   
"I... yeah." Marcus nodded and then hugged him, kissing his hair. "I love you."  
  
"And then do you want to talk about work?"  
   
Marcus nodded slowly. "We're a team babe, of course I do."  
  
"I love you, Marc."  
   
Marcus grinned, and kissed him.  



	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sighed. "I love walks with you."

 He seemed in really good humour today, and that made Marcus happy. Ollie squeezed his hand and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be in their estate. Whatever, anyway, it was a nice afternoon, and he had his boyfriend with him.

Marcus grinned and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, me too."

Oliver nudged his head against Marcus'. "And I love you."

Marcus laughed, and then kissed him slowly.

Oliver smiled, and when the kiss broke he chuckled. "Wow, kissing, on the pavement? In front of everyone?"

"Felt like it." Marcus shrugged, but he was blushing.

They walked for a little while, hand in hand before they heard someone call out.

"Oliver Wood?"

Percy Weasley stood across the way, with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"I haven't seen you in years!"

Oliver looked over and grinned. "Percy? Weasley? Shit, hey!

Oliver's tightened his grip on Marcus' hand.

"The very same!" Percy walked over, Penelope in tow. She stood next to Marcus, awkwardly, as the two greeted each other. "It's so good to see you! And who's this?"

Oliver's face went a little pale. He knew what Percy would say. He could already hear it. "Uhm, you remember Marcus Flint, right?"

"Marcus Flint?" Percy tapped his lip.  "Oh, the Slytherin captain you were obsessed with? The one with the really shit aim?"

Percy shifted his eyes to Marcus and then widened them. "...Oh."

Oliver chuckled. "Obsessed with?" He shook his head. "Hardly. After school, we hadn't spoken till one day we just... met. He was on the job, he helped me home. Knight in shining armour he is."

Marcus laughed, a little strained, and Penelope gripped Percy's arm.

"Be nice, Perc."

"It's fine." Said Marcus, quietly.

"You didn't have that great aim though, love, let's be fair." Oliver chuckled and smiled, slightly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Penelope frowned a little, and then smiled politely, tugging Percy's sleeves. "We should keep going."

"It was lovely to see you Wood! You too, Flint."

Marcus nodded.

Oliver waved them off, and as soon as they were out of sight, he groaned. "That was a nightmare."

Marcus stayed quiet for a sec and then nodded. "Sure, yeah. Wanna keep going?"

"Yeah, babe. I didn't miss Perc too much, to be honest."

Oliver started walking again, not noticing immediately that Marcus didn't hold his hand.

Marcus walked beside him, oddly distant.

"Love?"

"Mm?"

"You alright?"

Marcus shrugged. "We should head home. Whiskers probably tore up the curtains."

"Whisker wouldn't do that. Marc, what's wrong? I'm sorry Percy said that you shouldn't worry about what he was on about."

"I'm not."

 "Okay. Then what's your problem?"

"Don't have one."

 Oliver frowned. "Wait... what?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

Marcus started walking again.

"Marc, no, stop."

"What?" It came out rougher than he intended.

Oliver frowned. "Just bloody talk to me?"

"What the fuck was that, Wood?"

"What was what?"

"'You didn't have that great aim, love'." Marcus frowned. "You agree with him?"

"What? Of course, I don't."

"Then why the fuck would you say that?"

"It was just to make conversation, I obviously didn't mean it."

"I don't fucking know those people, Oliver."

"So why d'you care what they think?"

"I don't care what they think."

Marcus walked off again.

"Clearly you- don't walk away from me, Marc?"

Marcus shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for him. Oliver caught up, sighing. "Marcus, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I said that you have great aim love."

"I would never have done that to you, especially in front of my friends. I thought we were _supposed to be a team_?"

Oliver went red. "I... we are, I..."

Marcus shook his head. "Yeah.".

"Marcus, please, I'm sorry, alright?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I didn't mean to piss you off."

"How would you feel if I said you were a shit keeper to someone I know, even if I didn't believe it, Wood?"

Oliver sighed. "Pissed off."

"Yeah." Marcus shrugged. "Just forget it."

"Marc, let me fix this… I'm really..."

Marcus huffed and grabbed his hand, walking again. "Yeah, okay."

Oliver went to kiss his cheek. "I have an idea of what I could do."

"What?"

"I was thinking we could go to the pet store, go see the puppies and all. I know you like going there..."

Marcus bit his lip and then smiled a little. "Yeah, I do."

"We could go look at the staffies."

Marcus nodded and chuckled. "You know me too well."

Oliver nudged him. "Maybe I'll rethink what I said about getting one."

Oliver was joking, and Marcus knew that, but the idea cheered him up almost immediately.

Marcus grinned. "Oh? I'll hold you to that."

"Mmmm don't." Oliver chuckled.

**********************************************

"Marc, we're not getting a dog, okay?"

 Oliver stirred the pot slowly, looking a bit frustrated. "I don't think we can afford one."

"We can afford a cat." Marcus huffed. "Yeah, okay."

 "A cat is low maintenance. Dogs need a lot of attention, and we're both working hours we can't control."

"We could manage it?"

"No, we couldn't, and you know it."

"We could foster one for a while, and see if we can!"

"Do you really want to?"

Marcus nodded. "If you really don't, it's fine."

"No, I just. Are you..." Oliver sighed. "Willing to take time off and take it to the vet and put in the time and effort a dog needs? If... now, look, _if_ we got a dog... I'd pull my weight, but would you promise to pull yours?"

"What? Of course, Ollie. I feed Whisker, and that asshole could kill me."

"Ah now, you leave food in a bowl before scampering away in terror. But seriously, I dunno. Do you really think we could?"

"If anyone can, we can babe."

"Hmph."

Oliver made a grumpy noise, but Marcus knew he'd broken him.

"You're gonna clean up after it though. Not a fucking chance I'm going near that."

Marcus grinned and kissed him. "Thank you..."

Oliver smiled and kissed back. "Mm, babe, I'm making lunch. We could go tomorrow."

Marcus nodded. "Sounds good! I love you.."

"Love you too."

That evening, Marcus was downstairs watching television when he heard his boyfriend cry from upstairs. "Marcus??"

"What?"

Oliver went to the top of the stairs. "Why did you leave the toilet seat down?"

"Hmm?" Marcus. "Oh. Uh, must've forgotten, babe, sorry."

"Was right annoying."

Why did he care so much?

"It's not a big deal babe, don't worry."

"Okay."

Oliver came down and scratched the back of his neck. "Did you put the clothes in the dryer?"

"Hmm? Shit, I'll do that now."

"It's fine, I'll do it."

Oliver walked past him and to the utility room, bringing the clothes from the washing machine to the dryer.

"I'll do it next time, babe."

"Alright. Did you sign the birthday card for mum like I asked you to?"

Why wouldn't he just get off of Marcus' case?

"I literally just got home from work, babe. Gimme a sec."

"You've been home an hour, love, and I asked you last night."

"Fine, I'll sign it now."

"I was just asking."

Marcus huffed and went to sign it quickly. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

Marcus nodded and when went back to sit down, talking under his breath. "Jeez."

Oliver heard, but he didn't make a comment. He went down to the card, putting it in an envelope and licking it closed.

Marcus didn't do much, not moving more than to grab a drink. "Babe, what's for dinner?"

"I dunno. What do you feel like?"

"Anything, love."

"Pick something, sweet."

"Uh, pasta? Dunno."

It was like Marcus was trying to be infuriating.

"Pasta then."

"I'll make some spaghetti or something."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

Oliver grabbed the pasta, and all the stuff Marcus didn't know the names of that was needed to make pasta. He seemed distant, again, and he was humming to himself.

Marcus watched tv, not really bothering to go into the kitchen. Oliver would tell him when it was cooked.

"Babe, you didn't empty out the bins this morning!"

"Was in a rush, want me to do it now?"

"Okay." Oliver seemed tired.

"You okay?" Marcus took the bin out quickly, coming back in and kissing his hair.

Oliver shrugged. "I dunno."

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel pissed off."

"Can I help?"

"Nope, just go back and watch more TV."

Marcus frowned. "Do you need any help in here?"

"Yeah, always."

"Cool, what can I do?"

"Just-" Oliver hissed, pulling his hand away from the pot. "Fuck, some of the water spilled..."

Marcus frowned and wet a towel, wrapping it around his hand. "You okay?"

He was kind of in the way though, and accidentally bumped a saucepan, making it spill a bit. Oliver rolled his eyes. "You clumsy fuck, you spilled hot water on the counter."

"Hey, I was trying to help!"

"Yeah, well." Oliver shrugged. "Y'didn't. My hand hurts slightly less, thank you."

Marcus frowned. "Okay, fuck me I guess."

"I would, but you're such a stupid fuck you'd probably miss me entirely."

Come to think of it, Marcus realised it'd been a while since they'd fucked. Wait, this asshole was insulting him.

"What the fuck, Ollie?" Marcus frowned. "Go take care of your hand, asshole. And get that fucking cat out of here, while you're at it."

"Why don't you? Oh, right, she'll end your life, you frail prick."

Oliver went to take care of his hand, ignoring Marcus.

"I'm allergic, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Obviously you, fuck off, right?"

Marcus looked pissed. "If I'm such a fuckin problem, why didn't you say anything?" 

"What d'you mean?"

"When I got home?" He stirred the pasta, frowning and not looking at him. 

"Fuck off, that's my job innit, always cooking the dinner? Always scrubbing the floors? Emptying out the washer, cleaning the fucking toilets? Just fuck off upstairs and have a wank while you're in such a bored mood that you'd actually do a job around here."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I fucking offer to cook, you prick. Not my fault I work so much, someone has to pay for a fucking mortgage."

"I work too, and sure I don't have as much of a pay as you but god knows I've got my plate full."

"Maybe I'll just fuck off then, yeah? Save you the stress. Since I'm so stupid?" 

"Maybe you should."

Oliver saw Marcus look really hurt, for a split second, before he just walked out of the kitchen. He heard him grab his keys, and then the front door slammed shut.

And Oliver was alone.

He waited a moment, before going to the door. He put his hand on the handle, hesitating.

"Marcus..."

He muttered to himself, letting the tears roll down.

Marcus came back after a couple of hours, letting himself in quietly and taking his coat off, slowly.

Oliver was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He had two empty bottles of beer next to him, and his eyes and face looked like he'd been crying, violently.

He looked up at Marcus. "Marc?"

"Hey."

Oliver stood up, slightly dizzy. "Hey."

Marcus rushed over, holding his arm to stop him from falling. "Didn't know if you wanted me to come back."

"I n-need to talk to you, Marc."

"What's wrong?" Marcus walked him to the couch.

"No, look, just-just yell at me if you need to right now. Please."

Marcus bit his lip and then looked at him. "Look, you really fucking hurt me, Ollie."

Oliver nodded, quickly and erratically.

"I was just trying to help you, and you were... really horrible." Marcus was clearly trying really hard not to get angry.

Oliver frowned. "When you left for work, a-after we spoke about the dog, I got a call."

"What happened?"

"I... there was a crash. Mum and dad. It's her... her birthday in a few days. Marcus, I- I'm really sorry, I was really horrible, you didn't deserve it. I didn't know what to say, everything just, a-at once.."

Marcus looked horrified. "Ollie, I didn't know, I.... are they okay?"

"I... it doesn't l-look hopeful. Marc, I don't want to lose you. I can't. Marcus, I'm really... I really love you. I'm so sorry for- for being so mean. You're not stupid, or clumsy. You're... you're a great fuck..." he chuckled, now through tears.

"I really don't want you to go."

Marcus kissed him, holding his face, and then pulled back. "I'm not going, I love you so much- fuck, babe, we've gotta go visit them, right?"

"I-If you really want me to get rid of Whisker, I could." Oliver trailed off and nodded when he finally properly registered what Marcus had said.

Marcus frowned. "Oliver, I was never going to actually ask you to get rid of your cat. I can call work, take off a few days and we can go, okay?"

"I-If it's not too much trouble..." He chuckled. "They really like you."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come home..." Marcus huffed and kissed him again. "I'm going to call my boss, and we can drive up in the morning? Stay in a hotel or something."

"I'm... yeah, babe. You're the best. I really... I really really love you."

Marcus chuckled and nodded. "Okay baby, I love you too. Wanna get really drunk? I can bring you to bed after."

"God, yes. Kiss me?"

Marcus nodded and kissed him again, pulling him closer.

Oliver kissed slowly, before feeling the buzz that Marcus Flint always gave him, and tracing his hand down his body. After hearing Marcus' breath hitch a few times, he decided to unbutton his jeans. It had been a while, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver put the plates down on the counter, sprinkling some salt on both of them. "Here we are. A nice, healthy dinner."   
  
A nice healthy dinner where the meat must've turned invisible, reasoned Marcus.   
  
"Uh... okay." He took a couple of bites and hummed. "It's really good Ollie, just... did you forget to buy like, meat? Or..."   
  
Oliver looked up from his meal. "Hm? No. I mean, I did buy meat for you, but I just decided not to make any tonight."   
  
"I'm thinking about starting to go... y'know, vegetarian."   
  
"Vegetarian?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Where did that come from?"   
  
"I just... maybe it could be a healthier diet for us."   
  
"I'm plenty healthy, babe. So are you."   
  
Oliver shrugged. "I'll still make stuff for you, just not for me."   
  
Even though this was a fair compromise, it still sort of bugged Marcus for reasons he couldn't really explain.   
  
He ignored it for a while, just eating his food and ignoring what Oliver was eating.    
  
Eventually, he had to say something though.    
  
"You're not even getting enough protein, Ollie."   
  
"I'll get enough protein, don't worry, there are alternatives to meat!"   
  
"It's just... why do you want to be a vegetarian?"   
  
Oliver shrugged. "Why do you care so much love? I'm still gonna take care of myself?"   
  
"It bothers me."   
  
"Which part?"   
  
"Just... the whole thing. Where did you even get the idea?"   
  
"I was watching a thing."   
  
Oliver played with his food nonchalantly.   
  
"A thing?"   
  
"A documentary thing. It was boring, but I thought I'd try it."   
  
Marcus huffed. "You always get on these health bandwagons."   
  
"Yeah, and look how sexy I am after all of em."   
  
Oliver grinned, thinking the conversation was over.   
  
Marcus frowned. "Yeah, and you crash after."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Remember the paleo diet? And those diet pills that made you throw up?" Marcus shook his head. "I don't want this to be another fad that fucks you over."   
  
Oliver paled slightly. "The diet pills...  Well, this won't make me throw up, okay? There's plenty of healthy vegetarian diets and stuff."   
  
Marcus stared at him and then nodded. "Fine, then I'm doing it too."   
  
"You don't have to, you _clearly_ don't want to?"   
  
"It's not a big deal, we can literally just do our own things."   
  
"No, it clearly matters to you."   
  
Marcus shrugged. "Plus, you don't have to cook extra food for me, then."   
  
"I don't mind cooking extra food for you..."   
  
Oliver went a little pink. "You'd do that for me?"   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes and took Oliver's hand, eating again. "Course I would, Ollie."   
  
Oliver sighed. "You don't have to, love."   
  
"Nah, I'm gonna." Marcus grinned.   
  
Oliver grinned back, finishing up his dinner and cleaning up after the two of them.    
  
The next day, Oliver handed Marcus a shopping list. "Can you pop down to the store and get this stuff, I'm going to be working all day so..."   
  
Marcus nodded and kissed his cheek, grabbing his keys. "I'll do that now babe, see you at lunch?"   
  
He put on his jacket. "Have a good day at work love?"   
  
Oliver nodded. "Mhm, see you at lunch sweetheart!"   
  
At lunch, Oliver came home to Marcus on his laptop, typing up emails, and empty grocery bags from the organic store were folded by the fridge.   
  
"Hey, Ollie."   
  
Oliver put his bag on the table and paused for a second. "Hey. What's... you went to the organic place?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, seemed healthier, right?" Marcus grinned. "And you know how you usually plan meals for a couple days in advance?"   
  
Oliver thought for a second. "I... don't do that as often anymore but yeah, why d'you bring it up?"   
  
"I tried it!" Marcus bit his lip. "I planned meals out for the week, so it'll be easier!"   
  
"You did?"   
  
Oliver went over behind Marcus, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Show?"   
  
Marcus chuckled and pulled it up on the laptop, a super simple but nice looking meal plan. "Is that okay?"   
  
Oliver nodded. "That's actually... perfect. Cool."   
  
He kissed Marcus' hair. "Love ya, thanks."   
  
Oliver went over and drank the last from the disposable plastic water bottle he'd brought to work, and went over to the bins, dropping it into whichever bin was closest before going to make his lunch.   
  
"Ollie, that goes in the recycling bin."   
  
Marcus sounded fairly serious.   
  
Oliver made a confused noise, before going to the bin. "Ah, yeah."   
  
He picked it out, putting it in the right bin.   
  
Then, he realised how odd the situation was. "Wait, what?"   
  
"Recycling is important, babe." Marcus didn't look up from his work.   
  
"You always put... okie dokes, thanks for reminding me!"   
  
Oliver felt a bit put off, but went back to making his sandwich.   
  
"What else d'you do today?"   
  
Marcus turned in his seat to smile at him. "I went to the gym, like usual, got the shopping, came home and made lunch. How was work?"   
  
"Work was alright, no difficult calls or anything!"   
  
Oliver did seem more relaxed than usual.   
  
"What's with the bags?"   
  
"We have loads of shopping bags!"   
  
"Oh, I got those like... reusable bags, instead of the plastic ones! Like you usually ask me to do, babe." Marcus looked really proud of himself tbh.   
  
"Oh. You know I don't mind, right? Real thoughtful of you, though!"   
  
"It's good for the environment!"   
  
"Huh."   
  
Oliver took a bite of his lettuce and cheese sandwich. He hadn't truly mastered the art of making vegetarian sandwiches, but he knew he'd get there eventually.   
  
God, he was already missing ham.   
  
Marcus finished what he was doing, and walked over, kissing Oliver's hair and smacking his ass on the way to make tea.   
  
"You okay babe?"   
  
Oliver giggled and nodded, leaning back against the counter. "God, you're in a good mood."   
  
He admired his boyfriend's ass from that angle.   
  
Marcus caught him and winked. "Like what you see?"   
  
Oliver went up behind him, cupping his ass and chuckling. "I do indeed."   
  
"Mm, too bad you have to go back to work soon babe."   
  
"Well maybe tonight, yeah?"   
  
Oliver hooked his thumb in the side of Marcus' jeans.   
  
"God, I love you so much."   
  
Marcus grinned and turned around, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you too, Wood."   
  
"God, remember back then?"   
  
"When we were too busy with rugby and hating each other that we didn't even notice each other?"   
  
Marcus snorted and nodded. "Mmhm... I'm so glad we copped the fuck on...."   
  
"Only took me being wasted at a gay bar to do that, huh."   
  
Oliver rested his forehead in the crook of Marcus' neck.   
  
"You really don't have to do all this shit love."   
  
Marcus smiled and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, kissing it and pulling him closer. "I like supporting you, asshole."   
  
"I think I'd miss McDonald's too much, to be fair. Maybe we could just have a non-meat dinner every few nights, rather than complete banishment from our diet."   
  
Oliver chuckled, and  Marcus laughed, nodding and kissing his boyfriends cheek, turning them and lifting him onto the corner so he could kiss him easier. "You sure, love?"   
  
Oliver huffed. "Am I that short? And yeah, sweet."   
  
"Yeah, you are." Marcus grinned and put his hands on Oliver's thighs, and his smile turned mischievous. "You know...."    
  
He dug his fingers into his boyfriend's thighs gently and started to kiss his neck. "We do have another ten minutes..."   
  
Oliver tilted his head back. "Mm, tell me more."

**************************************   
  
"Mum?"   
  
Oliver closed the door behind him, stepping closer to the hospital bed. His mother was lying in the bed. The doctors had told Oliver that she probably wouldn't last more than a few days.   
  
"Ollie?"   
  
"Yeah, mum, t's'me."   
  
Oliver sat by the bed and moved to hold her hand. "Hey."   
  
After a long conversation, they fell again into silence. Oliver realised hadn't spent as much time with her as he'd wanted to. He hadn't told her much about his life until now, either. He took a moment, before squeezing her hand.   
  
"Marcus proposed to me."   
  
"He did? And you said yes?"   
  
Oliver nodded.   
  
"I wish I could be there to see you two."   
  
Oliver could feel himself getting choked up a little. "I wish you could too, mum. He says hi, o'course."   
  
She smiled, looking up at him. God, he had his mother's eyes. "He's lovely. I remember the first time I met the lad..."   
  
"Yeah, you called him a no-good wanker, and that I shouldn't be hanging out with people like that."   
  
"Well, you were in your teens."   
  
"Mum, that was only three years ago."    
  
She chuckled.   
  
"So..."   
  
"You gonna wear a dress, sweetheart?"   
  
Olivet chuckled. "Well..."   
  
His mum smiled warmly. "God, how you've grown."   
  
"Mum, I..."   
  
"I'm so proud of you, Ollie."   
  
Oliver went red. "I..."   
  
"And if dad weren't so lazy, he'd tell you he was proud of you too."   
  
He couldn't help himself from chuckling. "Mum, he's... he's in a coma."   
  
"Lazy bugger's been using that excuse for years."   
  
Oliver didn't want to laugh, but his mum really never stopped being the charming lady he grew up with.   
  
"T'snot funny!"   
  
"Are you in love with him?"   
  
Oliver felt taken off guard by this.   
  
"Am I what?"   
  
"In love."   
  
"With..."   
  
"With Marcus Flint."   
  
He bit his lip. "I think so."   
  
His mum paused for a moment, before pulling the wedding and engagement rings off of her finger, and handing it to Oliver.   
  
"I- I can't..."   
  
"Ollie, if you're a Wood, you're a cheap bastard. Take them, give em to your fella."   
  
Oliver closed his hand around the rings. "Okay..."   
  
"I hope he treats you right."   
  
"I hope I treat him right."   
  
"I want you to take the old house."   
  
Oliver thought for a moment. "The old place? I-"   
  
"Yeah, nan's house. And I want you to toss out any ugly old shit you come across."   
  
"I want you to make that house your own. Marcus and Oliver Flint."   
  
Oliver felt the tears welling up, and he chuckled. "Actually, we agreed on Flint-Wood."   
  
"Oh, you did fucking not."   
  
"Mm, well, I wanted to keep Wood..."   
  
"Don't. I spent my life regretting I took the name Wood. The amount of times I've had the piss taken out of me, Ollie."   
  
Oliver laughed again. "I love you, mum."   
  
She chuckled. "I love you."   
  
Marcus was in the waiting room, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie when Oliver came back out.   
  
He'd been crying, but he was smiling.   
  
"Lov-?"   
  
Marcus was interrupted by Oliver kissing him hard on the lips.   
  
Marcus stood up, holding Oliver's hips, pulling away. "Ollie?"   
  
"I love you, Marc."   
  
Marcus blinked, kissing Oliver's forehead. "Love you too. You gonna be alright?"   
  
Oliver shrugged, before nodding, head buried in Marcus' chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The house felt bigger without them in it, Oliver had concluded. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t been there for a while, but it seemed emptier, less warm than he remembered. Maybe his mother had made it warm. He pushed that thought away immediately.   
  
They had decided to stay there just the day before, Marcus suggesting it as an easier way to stay close by, without paying for hotels while they were there. Oliver had agreed, of course, but that hadn’t made it any less weird, being home again. He’d always been a little too busy to visit that often, too wrapped up in school, in sports, in relationships and work. He just hadn’t found the time.    
  
They arrived in the late afternoon when the sun was starting to go down, and it made the house scarier than Oliver remembered too. Marcus was there, which helped more than Oliver could have said, but it still hurt his chest to see the place where he had spent his childhood look so… cold.    
  
Marcus brought in their things, the necessities that they had packed before driving back up, and he put them on the ground near the door, before going to turn on the lights, and switch on the heating.   
  
Oliver sat on the couch.   
  
Eventually, when the house looked more like a house, he felt Marcus’s hand on his, and a gentle squeeze. He smiled weakly, and let the other man pull him to his feet.   
  
“Help me unpack?” Marcus was still holding his hands, and he tangled their fingers together.   
  
Oliver sucked on his lip, before nodding. "Yeah. That'll probably help."   
  
Which room would they take?   
  
Oliver had been avoiding his bedroom.   
  
Marcus kept a grip on one of his hands, and led him to the bags, seemingly reading his mind.    
  
"I wasn't sure what you'd be comfortable with, so I brought some blankets, and sleeping bags if you wanted to sleep down here?" He smiled softly. "You take the couch, I'll sleep on the floor."

Oliver shook his head. "Sweet, I'll take the floor, okay?"   
  
"No, no." Marcus smiled and kissed his hair. "You get the couch, I'll be fine. Do you want to look around?"   
  
Oliver huffed. "Let me take the floor, please," h e scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I- I suppose that'd be best."   
  
Marcus sighed. "Ollie, you take the couch or we both sleep on the floor,"  h e bit his lip, "Or would you like to relax a little first? You've had a long day."   
  
"I don't think I can let myself relax yet. I think I just... need to take more time to think,"  Oliver whined, "You decide something.  But I don't want to sleep on the couch if it means you sleep on the floor."   
  
Marcus chuckled and handed Oliver a bag. "Right, sort this bag okay? We can sort all the bags before we decide what to do." 

He took his own bag and opened it, sorting the clothes and putting them into neat piles, leaving them in the cases but this time leaving the case open, like a dresser.  Oliver opened the bag, trying to ignore everything that had happened in the past few days. He sighed, looking paler than usual, and pored over the contents. It was their sleepwear- comfy pyjamas and shirts- and their jumpers. He pulled them out, laying them out, putting them on the wrong piles from time to time, Marcus correcting him gently every time.  Marcus fell in beside him, making up for his distractions and providing a comforting company, pressing against Olivers back lightly as they stood together.

When they'd unpacked everything, Oliver surveyed the scene, eyes scanning the cases, then the walls, and he let out a soft noise.   
  
Fuck, he was going to cry.   
  
Marcus noticed, and pretended not to, kissing his hair gently and hugging him gently.     
  
"I love you."   
  
Oliver closed his eyes, nodding. "I don't know what to do."   
  
"You don't have to do anything, love." Marcus rubbed his back, pressing the heel of his hand into Oliver's spine and humming. "We can order takeout, your favourite one, and while we wait for it to get here you should shower. I'll help if you don't feel up to it."   
  
"Order my singular favourite takeout?"  Oliver thought, before nodding, "Can we get thai? And maybe... I dunno, watch TV, then we could maybe like take a bath.  Y'know, together."   
  
Marcus chuckled. "Thai it is, love," h e ran a hand through Oliver's hair, "And sure, I brought some old DVD's if you want to watch movies..."   
  
Oliver nodded. "Lemme see them."   
  
Marcus went and got them from one of his own bags, showing Oliver the selection.  They were all Oliver's favourite Disney movies, and Marcus chuckled. "I figured you'd want to watch them."   
  
"Mm, okay, how about... I dunno. Let's watch Little Mermaid."   
  
Marcus nodded and smiled, carrying Oliver to the couch and grabbing a blanket. "I'll order, gimme a second." He put on the movie and fished out his phone, googling nearby places and calling one.   
  
Oliver stretched, almost like a cat. His worry suddenly turned to his beloved Whisker, god, he hoped the next door neighbours were taking good care of her.  Marcus kicked off his shoes, ordering their food and then going to the couch, sitting beside him and allowing Oliver to choose how cuddly he wanted to be.  Oliver curled up right against him, kissing his collar and holding his shirt. "I love you."   
  
Marcus chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blanket up over him. "I love you too, Ollie."   
  
"Wait.. t here's... something I haven't shown you."   
  
"Hmm?" Marcus frowned a little. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I... at the hospital, my mum gave me something.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Oliver chewed his lip. "Uhm, right."   
  
He reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a small pouch.   
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Whats that, love?"   
  
"Just take a look yourself."   
  
Marcus nodded and took the pouch, tipping it out onto his palm, and then he gasped softly.    
  
"Fuck, are these theirs?"   
  
"Just mum's. Her- her engagement ring and her wedding ring."   
  
He chuckled, weakly. "She knew I was cheap, so..."   
  
Marcus smiled and turned them over in his hands. "They're beautiful, Ollie."   
  
"I want to put the engagement one on you."   
  
Marcus smiled and kissed him, biting his lip after. "You want to use these as our engagement rings, love?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Oliver looked at him, sheepishly. "But I need to tell you something before I do."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I...'m'n'love with you."   
  
It almost came out as a mumble.   
  
Marcus went red, and grinned, pulling Oliver closer and holding him, kissing his cheek. "I'm in love with you too, Ollie. Can I put the other ring on you?"   
  
Oliver slipped the engagement ring on Marcus' finger, and nodded.   
  
Marcus grinned and took Oliver's mothers wedding ring, gently sliding it onto his left ring finger.  Oliver blinked, before giggling. "Oh my god."   
  
"I haven't.... fuck, you're my _fiancé_."   
  
Marcus laughed and nodded. "You're so cute, Ollie."   
  
He kissed Oliver's hand and then cuddled into him again. "We're getting married..."   
  
"We... god, we are."   
  
"Put on the movie, yeah?"   
  
Oliver's face was warm, and a grin was spread across it.   
  
Marcus turned on the movie, turning to kiss Oliver again, deeply.   
  
Oliver grinned. "Love you..."   
  
**************************************   
  
Oliver was moping around on the couch, as usual, letting his fiancé do the cooking. Marcus wasn't the best, but Oliver just couldn't be bothered. Plus, his time off from work was about to come to an end.  Everything seemed to be slowly, or quickly, going downhill.  He could hear Marcus humming from the kitchen and the sound of food cooking. It smelled alright, and Marcus was trying so hard.   
  
Oliver called out, from the couch, "Love you!  You're doing great!"   
  
He heard Marcus laugh from the other room.   
  
"Thanks, babe! You alright out there?"   
  
"Mhm, the wallowing is top notch right now lovey!"   
  
Then, he heard the doorbell ring. "Oh bollocks, who the fuck..."   
  
Marcus got there before he could, the tea towel on his shoulder. He glanced at Oliver, confused, before opening the door.   
  
"Hey, I'll get it." Said Oliver, fully knowing Marcus had already gotten it.   
  
At the door, were two people who Marcus vaguely recognised. A freckled, reddish brown-haired man, and a black haired dark skinned man. They smiled at Marcus. Friendly blokes.   
  
"Hiya. Are... wait, are you Marcus Flint?"   
  
Marcus blinked. "Uh... yeah. Do I know you?"   
  
"M'Seamus, I think... we went to school together?"   
  
"This is me fella, Dean."   
  
The darker man grinned and waved. "Heya."   
  
Marcus nodded slowly. That made sense.    
  
"Uh, Oliver? People from school!"   
  
Oliver made a weird noise, falling from the couch. "Hm?"   
  
Dean gasped, finally realising, and Seamus started laughing . "Were yous fucking the whole time?!"   
  
Marcus went red. "What? No!  Were you!?"   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah.  Slytherin rugby team, right?"   
  
Marcus nodded. "Uh.. sorry, come in, come in."   
  
They followed him in, and Seamus grinned. "I was wondering who I'd seen around here with Ollie. Speaking of, hey, Wood?"   
  
Oliver groaned, getting up off of the floor. "Hmph? Oh, Jesus, Seamus!"   
  
Marcus went to the kitchen, to check on the food, before coming back. "Uh, sorry about the mess, we're in the middle of moving our stuff."   
  
Oliver cleared his throat. "Er, yeah, we're usually tidy as fuck-  I mean, usually really tidy."   
  
Marcus chuckled and swatted him with the towel.   Dean smiled and looked around. "Nice house. So, how did _this_ happen?"  He smirked at Oliver, eyebrows raised.   
  
Oliver nodded, slowly. "Eeeerrrr. Well. I was drunk. He was a bouncer at a club. He took me home, morning after he took care of me."   
  
Seamus laughed. "Aww, that's so sweet."   
  
Marcus blushed and sat next to his fiance, laying his hand on top of Oliver's. "Shut up."   
  
"Everyone thought you guys had a thing back in school, anyways."   
  
Dean crossed his arms. "Why didn't you guys tell us? How long have you been together?"   
  
Seamus looked at Dean. "You're gonna be the talk of the class, holy shit."   
  
"We've been together... three years?"

He hadn't told them because he hadn't thought of them for eighteen years.  
  
  
Seamus widened his eyes. "How have ye not _killed_ each other? You guys hated each other."   
  
Dean stepped on his foot, and he yelped.  
  
"Well, we've come close a few times, right Marc-y?"  
  
Oliver _only_ called him Marc-y around people he wanted to impress.  
  
Marcus chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "Yeah, but we always sort it out."  
  
Dean nodded, and then widened his eyes.  
  
"Are those wedding rings!?"  
  
"Engagement," Oliver looked down a second, "Um, they were my mum's."  
  
Seamus went red and apologised quickly, and Dean congratulated them, Marcus squeezing Oliver's hand.  
  
Oliver felt himself getting a bit emotional. "Uhm, she died."  
  
"Sorry, that came out... wrong."  
  
Marcus tugged him closer, and kissed his hair. "Babe, it's okay..."  
  
Dean frowned. "We should be going, but... you should come over sometime. We could have dinner this week?"  
  
Oliver cleared his throat and nodded. "Mm, that's a good idea! I'd love that..."  
  
Marcus nodded. "That sounds great, guys."  
  
They said goodbye and left, and Marcus hugged Oliver closer. "You alright on your own babe? You can come to the kitchen with me if you want.."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Mhm. I don't want to go to dinner with them."  
  
Marcus chuckled. "You already agreed, babe."  
  
"I know, but I don't wanna. They're...."  
  
"They're?"  
  
 __Better than us.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Euh, nothing. Let's just get ready to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

  
"So, y'know..."   
  
Oliver huffed. "Maybe we can... instead of sleeping on the floor, sleep in my old room."Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You're alright with that, love? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."   
  
"We haven't even been in there yet, I assumed you didn't want to..."   
  
"I dunno, we should move on, right?” Oliver cleared his throat. "Sorry, that sounded angry. We should move on, right?"   
  
Marcus smiled and reached over and take his hand. "Of course, love. Wanna go up and take a look at it?"   
  
Oliver nodded, standing up. "Yeah... please. And by please I mean please go with me, y'know?" Oliver muttered, before chuckling.   
  
Marcus chuckled and tugged him, allowing Oliver to lead him up the stairs. He stopped outside the room, staring it down like it had just insulted him.   
  
Marcus looked at him, and then put his hand on the handle. "Are you ready, love?"   
  
"Let's just rip off the plaster, I guess."   
  
Marcus nodded, and then opened the door to the room, letting it swing open.   
  
The room was small, but not cramped, perfect for a teenager, and Marcus felt himself smile a little as he looked around at the room that Oliver had spent so much time in, as a kid.   
  
Notches on the door showed the other man's growth spurts growing up, the tallest one coming to just below Marcus's chin. Rugby posters covered the walls, different players, and teams, and playbook pages, all in red and yellow, the colour of his old team. Oliver always had been a sporty teenager, Marcus remembered that from school. It was adorable how clearly his room showed that, really.   
  
A nightlight sat on the table, next to an old double bed, with a wooden headboard and legs. It seemed as if Oliver's parents had kept it for when he visited.   
  
Marcus wished that they'd visited together. He bit his lip, and pulled Oliver closer to him, kissing his hair. "You okay?"   
  
Oliver nodded, slowly. "I... think so."   
  
He was having trouble taking it all in at once, and he felt himself start to get emotional again, "I think so, m-maybe not."   
  
Marcus hummed. "We don't have to go in there yet, love. We can go downstairs... we can even sit in the hall if that’s what you want."   
  
"Look, I need to- I need to do it. I need to get over it, y'know?"   
  
Oliver didn't even realise he was speaking through tears.   
  
Marcus nodded. "Okay baby, let's go in then?" He gripped Oliver's hands and then walked him into the room.   
  
Oliver huffed, looking around. "It's just like when I left. I- god, I didn't visit enough."   
  
"You were busy love, they know how much you love them." Marcus smiled softly. "It's so cute in here."   
  
"Heh, I guess. God, I remember coming home after school, and..."   
  
He wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "I-I hope so!"   
  
Marcus grinned and kissed him quickly. "Too busy being in here, thinking about how handsome I was?"   
  
Oliver went a little pink. "N-Nah."

  
He went over to his bedside table, pausing before leaning down and opening the drawer. He gasped and chuckled.   
  
"What is it, love?"   
  
"Hm? Oh, nothin'. Just somethin' I hadn't seen in a long time."   
  
"Baaaabe!"   
  
Oliver pulled out a small yellow notebook. "It's a di... journal."   
  
Marcus blinked and then smiled. "That’s so cute, love."   
  
"Am I in it?" He smirked.   
  
Oliver's voice went a little too high. "Mn."   
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "I love you."   
  
"It's... pretty gay. I had to act real straight at school, but babe, this diary is probably gayer than a fuckin rainbow."   
  
Marcus snorted. "Suits you, then."   
  
"Hey, shup, yeah? C'mon, let's go do something."   
  
"Make me, asshole." Marcus laughed and then nodded. "Like what, babe?"   
  
"Dunno. Actually, we could read some extracts if you want…” Oliver went over, grinning. "It gets... descriptive."   
  
Marcus snorted and sat on the bed. "Go on, then. Shock me with your gayness."   
  
**************************************   
  
Oliver bit his lip. "You look stunning."   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes. "Babe, I'm just out of the shower, I'm not even dressed yet."   
  
Oliver shrugged. "Still, though. You emotionally prepared to go to Seamus and Dean's?"   
  
Marcus snorted. "I barely remember them, babe, I'm just gonna be polite and stare at your ass in those jeans."   
  
"Oh you'd better. Here, which shirt, the green button up, or the blue one with the stars?"   
  
"Mm, button up, all the way." Marcus looked him over and smirked. "Mm. What should I wear?"   
  
"I wish it was acceptable for you to just go without anything on, but I suppose you could just wear one of the nice sweaters?"

Oliver pulled his shirt over his head, going to get the green button up. He hadn't seen the two of them since school, it was sure to be... awkward.   
  
Marcus pulled on boxers, grabbing jeans and smelling then quickly. "Ugh, new jeans it is."   
  
"Ooh, get the red sweater, and the blue button up underneath? You always look cute in that. Also, we need to shine those rings. And make sure we have the same deodorant, and like, you know those matching bracelets? Ooh, and tuck your shirt in. Well, tastefully. And-"   
  
Marcus snorted and kissed him. "Babe, are you trying to impress them?"   
  
Oliver scoffed. "Pfft, no."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Marcus laughed and the smacked his ass. "Don't worry babe, we're the better couple." He pulled on his blue shirt, buttoning it up and then putting on the sweater.   
  
"Does it look okay?"   
  
"Oh, fuck yes."   
  
Oliver tucked Marcus' shirt in, before doing his own. "Ready for hell?"   
  
Marcus winked and then grabbed his deodorant, spraying them both. "With you? Anytime."   
  
Oliver grinned. "Good answer."   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes. "Let's go, before I end up dragging you to the bedroom."   
  
Oliver nodded. "Okay, we've got this."   
  
He went out to the door, scratching his arm. "God, okay… let's just do it."   
  
Marcus nodded and grabbed his coat, wrapping it around Oliver and then walking outside. "It'll go great, babe."   
  
"Here, Seamus' house was just down the block. Hoping he still lives there."   
  
Oliver let Marcus lock the door, walking down the steps to the footpath. Marcus chuckled and followed him, taking his fiancé's hand and squeezing it. "We'll find it."   
  
Eventually, they did, and Oliver groaned. "Knock for me."   
  
He sounded nervous.   
  
Marcus slid his arm around Oliver's waist, knocking quickly and kissing his cheek. "I love you, Ollie."   


Dean answered the door, looking happy and comfortable. "Come in, come in, Seamus is finishing getting ready."  
  
Marcus nodded and walked in with Oliver in tow, gripping his side. "You have such a lovely house..."   
  
Oliver nodded, looking around. "Yeah, real lovely."   
  
It was a neat house, clearly home to a happy family. Pictures hanging on the walls, matching furniture, schoolbags sitting by the coat hooks. Wait…

"Hold on, do you guys... have kids?"

Dean smiled and closed the door behind them, nodding. "Oh? Yeah, the kiddies are upstairs in bed now, they have school tomorrow. A boy and a girl, we adopted them a couple of years back!"   
  
Marcus nodded and chuckled. "I love kids, that's really cool."   
  
He took off Oliver's coat for him and hung it up, before going back to kiss his cheek. They heard Seamus walking around upstairs before he came down the stairs. "Oliver!"   
  
Oliver looked to Marcus. "You like kids? Uhm, yeah Seamus?"   
  
"It's so good to see you!" Seamus grinned and hugged him, shaking Marcus's hand and then going over to Dean.   
  
Marcus chuckled. "Yeah, I love kids."   
  
Oliver felt confused. "I didn't know that," he muttered.

"Anyway, it's lovely to see you guys. Please, have a seat!"   
  
Marcus smiled and then went to the couch with Oliver, sitting down and holding his hand.   
  
Oliver sat down too, nodding and smiling politely. "Thank you so much for inviting us, it really is great to see you guys."   
  
Dean nodded and smiled. "We missed having you in the neighbourhood! Would you like a glass of wine?"   
  
"Do you have vodka?”

Oliver played it off by laughing. "Kidding, yeah, wine would be great!"  
  
Dean and Seamus both laughed, and Dean went to get the wine. He went to pour glasses for all of them, but Marcus waved it off, telling them he didn't drink, but he picked it up to pass it to Oliver.   
  
"I'm sober, I'll take coffee though."   
  
Seamus nodded and went to make it.   
  
Oliver had been so focused on trying to impress the couple that he'd forgotten about Marcus' old drinking problem. "Oh. Oh, thank you, Dean, thanks, Sea."   
  
Marcus smiled and snuggled into him.

"So, Oliver... what have you been up to? Its been so long!" Seamus handed a mug to Marcus and went to sit opposite them, Dean sitting beside him. It was clear that they were happy and completely comfortable around each other.   
  
"I..."   
  
"Well, since school, I used to play for uhm, I used to play for a team but I decided to leave. I work at uhm, er, a coffee place."

Dean nodded and then politely looked at Marcus. "What about you?"

Marcus chuckled and squeezed Oliver's hip. "After school, I took a security course and worked as a bouncer in clubs until a couple of years ago, now I work in an office closer to home." He shrugged and took a sip. "Better hours, better pay. Gotta spoil him, right?" He grinned, and Dean laughed, nodding.   
  
"Mm, oh he spoils me."   
  
Oliver leaned in to press a kiss to Marcus' neck, giggling.   
  
"And of course, he proposed to me a few months back."   
  
Seamus grinned and nodded. "That's so adorable...."   
  
Marcus shrugged and kissed Oliver's hair, hugging him closer. "Couldn't let him get away, could I? He's the one." He went a little red and Dean and Seamus both cooed at him.   
  
Oliver giggled again, going bright red. "Marc-y, stop it, you're embarrassing me!"   
  
"What about you two guys?"   
  
Seamus looked at Dean and blushed. "Well, we got together in our 6th year, he asked me to the school dance, I don't know if you remember that... he was so nervous, he almost didn't go through with it, but we've been together ever since!" He grinned and squeezed Dean's hand. "The lads only came a couple years ago, they really made this place more of a home, you know?"   
  
Marcus nodded and chuckled. "That's very romantic, congratulations by the way."   
  
"That's... that's so lovely, guys, you're just the cutest... I remember the dance but I don't remember seeing you guys there together!"   
  
"I'm so glad... and you've been living together here or?"   
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, we moved in together as soon as we could, really. When you know, you just know!"   
  
Marcus smiled softly and entwined their fingers. "Yeah."   
  
"Well, we're gonna be throwing a housewarming party soon."   
  
Oliver blurted the words out, without thinking it through.   
  
Marcus paused, and then quickly backed him up. "Yeah, we wanted to celebrate before we go back to work... we hope we'll see you there."   
  
"It'll be great fun, y'know?"   
  
Oliver sipped his wine, blinking.   
  
Dean grinned. "That sounds fantastic! Maybe we could bring the kids."   
  
Marcus grinned. "That would be nice, actually."   
  
"That would be great, yeah... I'd love to meet 'em."   
  
Dean and Seamus seemed so happy, and totally in love.   
  
"That sounds really lovely, Oliver!"   
  
"We're really gay! Really really in love. Y'know, just the other night, I told him for the first time. About how happy, and how great he makes me feel. You know your first time? Saying that. Telling him that you're just so deeply... deeply in love."   
  
Marcus laughed, a little awkwardly, and nodded, and Seamus grinned. "Yeah, actually! The first time I told him was our... first anniversary? We were out for dinner..."   
  
"That's so lovely Seamus..."   
  
Dean nodded and chuckled. "We didn't want to waste any time, we wanted to get to this as fast as possible!"   
  
Oliver nodded. "You guys are great. Will we have... will we have food?"   
  
"It's almost ready! I'll go get it plated up." Seamus got up and went to the kitchen, and Dean soon went after him to help.   
  
Olivet turned to Marcus. "Hey, uhm, I'm sorry."   
  
Marcus bit his lip. "Nah, it's fine Ollie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for springing all of that on you, uhm, that was bullshit of me.”

Marcus shrugged and smiled, kissing him quickly. "It's fine, love."  
  
"You make me happy. You're amazing. So... I'll chill out. Let you talk more..."   
  
Marcus chuckled and nodded. "Sure, babe. I like us better, anyways."


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus loved animals. He always had. The Flint household had always been cold, and lonely, and having animals around had helped with that a lot. So much so that sometimes, he's pretty sure without them, he didn't know what would have happened to him.  
  
Hence why he wanted to have a pet with Oliver so badly. It wasn’t that their house was lonely, or cold for that matter, it was just that he missed having his pets around, and he wanted to share such an important part of his life with Oliver.   
  
Plus, Oliver got to have the stupid fucking _demon_ cat, so Marcus felt it was only fair that he got to have a dog.   
  
"Oliver, come on, we're leaving!"   
  
Marcus tied his shoe quickly before grabbing a raincoat and his house keys. Oliver opened the window, shooing Whisker out.

"Look, love you, but we're bringing home a new mate, okay? Can't have you butting in..."  
  
He turned to the door. "Yeah, okay!"   
  
Marcus laughed and rolled his eyes. "The cat is fine, Ollie."   
  
Oliver huffed. "She'll cause a fuss.. okay, let me get my shoes, can you grab my coat?"   
  
Marcus nodded and grabbed Oliver's old coat, the soft one that Marcus loved. "Got it, babe."   
  
Oliver took his time tying his laces, groaning before nodding. "You're an angel, love."   
  
He pulled the coat on and took a deep breath. "Alright, uh, here we go.."   
  
Marcus chuckled. "We're going to the kennels, not the morgue. No need to look so nervous."   
  
"I don't look nervous." Oliver huffed and zipped up his coat quickly.   
  
"Mm, okay." Marcus opened the door, going outside into the fresh air.   
  
Oliver walked down to the car, waiting as Marcus locked the door and followed him down.   
  
Marcus sat in. "Do you have any breed in mind, babe?"   
  
Oliver took his time getting the seatbelt down, and he shrugged. "I don't know anything about dogs... but I know you like staffies?"   
  
Marcus nodded. "I do.. and they don't shed much, so there won’t be hair everywhere..."   
  
"Mm, that definitely sounds like a good idea."

Marcus chuckled and nodded shifting the car's gears and starting to drive, tossing his phone to Oliver. "Oi, read out the directions there."  
  
Oliver bit his lip. "Uhm, second right, then the first left..."   
  
Marcus nodded and followed his instructions, which led them out into the countryside, to a boarding kennel for dogs, a little cottage surrounded by high fences. Marcus pulled in and smiled. "You ready to go in, love?"   
  
Oliver paused for a second... "Yeah… Oh _balls_ , I've been acting nervous it's-it's selfish of me to take this moment from you. I'm fine, love, and I'm really happy that we're doing this."   
  
He grinned. "Cause it's either a dog or kids, so I'm going to go with a dog. God knows we wouldn't want my slim figure to get wrecked from the alternative." 

Marcus knew he was joking, but the thought of kids...  
  
He tried to avoid it when he could.   
  
Marcus nodded, only a little later than would have been a normal response, and he chuckled. "I love you. You sure you don't want to back out?"   
  
Marcus loved dogs, but _fuck_ if he didn't love Oliver more.   
  
"I love you, I'm sure. Now let's get that bitch."   
  
Oliver kissed Marcus' cheek, quickly so as not to make him feel uncomfortable.   
  
Marcus grinned, flushing a little and then opened his door. "Let’s go, then."   
  
As they approached, an old lady came out of the cottage, dressed warmly in old clothes and wellingtons, introducing herself as Carol. She quickly gave them a rundown of what they would need to buy to care for any dog they chose, and then she led them down to the main event.   
  
There were dozens of dogs to choose from, all different ages, sizes and breeds. Marcus, despite himself, looked like a little kid on Christmas in the middle of them all. He crouched down to pet a couple of them, smiling and murmuring to them happily as they nipped at his fingers and pushed against the bars.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw a cage over in the corner, where a puppy was excitedly wagging her tail and keening for attention. She was a staffie, from what Oliver could remember from the pictures Marcus had shown him, and she was gorgeous, white with black spots.   
  
Oliver glanced around, before going over, and he blinked before smiling weakly. "Oh, uhm, hey..."   
  
She hopped up, pressing her snout to the bars to be petted, her entire body shaking with excitement. She looked so happy, Oliver couldn't refuse.   
  
He reluctantly held his hand out to pet her, shivering. "Hi doggy..."   
  
She licked his fingers and pushed up against his hand, and she felt really soft, and warm.   
  
He giggled, and pet her some more. "Aw... you're so cute..."   
  
Her tail was wagging quickly, and she put her side against the bars now, so he could rub her more, leaning into it.   
  
Oliver looked around, before rubbing her more. "Aren't you a sweetie... a weird... soft... ugly sweetie..."   
  
She didn't seem to mind the insult, and Oliver hardly noticed Carol coming up behind him.   
  
"She's a sweetheart, isn’t she?"   
  
Oliver stared at the dog, stoned-facedly. "Something like that."   
  
"Want me to let her out? She doesn't bite, and she seems to really like you..."   
  
"Hm? Let her out? But she looks so comfortable in there." Oliver hesitated, before sighing. "Yeah, could you let her out?"   
  
Carol laughed and then leaned down to unlock the cage, sliding the lock over and allowing the door to open. The dog immediately made her way to Oliver, circling around his legs and nuzzling them happily, not quite jumping up but Oliver could tell it was going to happen if he didn't crouch down again.

He bit his lip before crouching down to pet the dog. She excitedly jumped up to put her paws on his legs, pushing into his hands and licking them again, her tail flicking back and forth as she sniffed him. He tried to push her off, almost being knocked off balance by her. He resented the giggles he let out. Her ears perked up, and she jumped back up again nuzzling against him this time and lying across his lap, almost cuddling him. She let out some snuffly noises and licked the leg of his jeans.  
  
"Marcus, we're leaving!"   
  
Marcus stood up from what he was doing.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We have our dog."   
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow and walked over. "Oh?"   
  
He laughed when he saw the predicament Oliver was in, and he knelt down beside him to scratch between her ears, making her look up at him and lick his fingers. He smiled wider. "You like her?"   
  
"I hate her. Do you like her?"   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes and then smiled. "She's gorgeous."   
  
She looked between both of them and nuzzled Oliver's tummy quickly as if asking permission to go to Marcus. She was so warm against his leg, and her fur was soft under Oliver's hands.   
  
Oliver huffed, moving away so the dog could go to Marcus. "G'wan."   
  
The dog ran at Marcus, and he moved to sit so she could curl up on his lap and wiggle, demanding for him to pet her. He did.   
  
"She's so cute Ollie, and she likes you!"   
  
"That makes... two?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"That like me."   
  
"Humour. Anyway... she's a good... thing."   
  
Marcus laughed. "You like her, don't you."   
  
"Hmph. How do we pay?"   
  
Marcus stood up and the puppy immediately attached herself to Oliver again, as Marcus sorted out the payment, smiling contentedly.   
  
"She doesn't have a name yet, you'll have to name her."   
  
"Hm? Me? Why me?"   
  
"She seems awfully attached, sir."   
  
"I... I dunno what to name her...."   
  
She licked his hand happily, settling on him, and Marcus laughed   
  
Oliver thought for a moment before sighing. "Okay, Chelsea...?"   
  
Marcus grinned and nodded, and the woman smiled. "Perfect. Would you like a leash to walk her out?"   
  
"I suppose." Oliver stood up, brushing himself off and glaring at the dog. "That would be useful.."   
  
She went away, and came back with a tangle of ropes, quickly untangling them and securing the dog on the leash. Marcus took the handle, and Chelsea ran around between them happily.   
  
"I'm gonna have to live with two wild ones running around the house now, huh."   
  
Marcus looked so happy.   
  
The woman thanked them and reminded them of what they needed to care for the dog, and then they were allowed to bring her back to the car.   
  
"Will you hold her?"   
  
"Hold... hm, yeah, alright. Here... Chelsea..."

He took the lead and sat in the car, and soon enough Oliver had a dog sitting between his legs, happily nuzzling his legs and making excited noises.

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	9. The Same Page

  
Marcus’s parents hadn’t ever been the most caring people. He supposed it wasn’t surprising, given the way he had turned out, but there were still times when he looked back on his childhood with unease, and had to distract himself from the thoughts before he got too deep. Still, he had always wanted to be a father. Being one of the oldest of his cousins, he had often been left in charge of the younger kids, he had even been paid a little for it as he got older. He had loved it, being a stand-in paternal figure, and he had never quite grown out of that. It was still in the back of his mind, whenever he saw parents with their kids.   
  
Not that he could say that to Oliver. The man seemed to blanch whenever the topic was mentioned, which was a clear indication of how he felt about it. Marcus thought it best not to push him.   
  
He had gotten his dog, anyways, which was pretty awesome. Even Oliver had fallen for the puppy, who slept at the end of their bed most nights. Finally, there was something to keep that bastard cat out of the house, out of their bedroom when they weren’t home.   
  
Still, he had been absolutely delighted when Seamus and Dean had propositioned him with a babysitting job, saying that they would be out of town for the night together and leaving their little ones in Marcus's care. Hopefully Oliver would begin to warm up to the idea of starting a family together at some point, he couldnt wait until they had to take care of their own kids.   
  
He huffed and shool his head, stopping that train of thought in its tracks and knocking on the door. Time to focus on the real kids, rather than his hypothetical ones.   
  
There seemed to be petty arguing coming from behind the door, something Marcus knew the sound of quite well. Trouble in paradise? Dean opened the door, smiling as he did. He was wearing a button up shirt and formal pants and shoes.   
  
"Oh, Marcus, great to see you."   
  
"Hey, Dean. You look fancy."   
  
"Yeah. Dinner night, y'know?"   
  
Seamus' voice could be heard now, sounding irritated. "But what if Ciara throws up on him? That'd be so embarrassing-"   
  
He appeared in the corridor, dressed in the same as Dean minus shirt, shoes, socks.. basically just in pants. He huffed. "Oh, yer early."   
  
Marcus snorted. "Hey, Seamus. Is Ciara okay?"   
  
"Ciara's got a sick tummy tonight, I'm afraid. Trying to convince this one we should stay home for her..." he said, nodding in dean's direction.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's fine, okay? Marcus said he'd done babysitting before, it'll be fine."   
  
Ah, yes. Marcus had lied about that. Mm.   
  
Marcus nodded, and smiled. "I'll be okay, Seamus, I can handle it! Does she have medicine she has to take?"   
  
Seamus nodded, disappearing before coming back with a bottle of Motilium. "The instructions are on the back."   
  
Marcus couldn't help but notice that Seamus looked adorable- a worried dad running late for a dinner night because he was trying to take care of his daughter. He wondered if that would be him or Oliver when... if they had a kid.   
  
Marcus smiled, and took the bottle gently. "Seamus, she's going to be okay. Go put on a shirt."   
  
Dean chuckled and Seamus ran back upstairs.   
  
"So... how's Oliver?'   
  
"He's doing better... I worry about him, but he's pretty strong." Marcus smiled and scratched his neck. "How are you guys?"   
  
Dean shrugged. "We're fine... rarely get a night to ourselves, y'know? You'll take good care of them, right?   
  
"Of course I will, Dean, I love kids." Marcus nodded. "There's nothing to worry about."   
  
"I trust you, man. When's the wedding?"   
  
Marcus chuckled. "God, I don't know. We had to stop planning when Oliver went back to work, but hopefully in a couple of months?"   
  
"Cool. Lovely. That's really nice, Seamus and I got married like... privately. Are you guys gonna have a ceremony d'you think?"   
  
"I'm not sure what Oliver will want, without his parents... and my parents won't be there." Marcus shrugged. "Maybe a small one?"   
  
"Sure. Your parents…” Dean nodded. "Yeah, me and Seamus' parents were the only ones invited, but his da didn't show up."   
  
Marcus winced. "Shit, that sucks."   
  
"Mm. I'm sorry that your parents won't... want to attend."   
  
"It's fine, I barely talk to them anyway."   
  
Dean nodded, and Seamus came down, now with a shirt and leather jacket. "Hey lads. Ready to head, Dean, let's introduce Marc to the kids yeah?'   
  
Marcus grinned excitedly and Dean led him in to where the kids were. A girl sat propped up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and looking sick. A younger boy sat on the floor, playing games on a kids tablet.   
  
"Ciara? James? This is Marcus, your babysitter."   
  
Marcus waved and smiled, and they both looked over, before going back to what they were doing.   
  
He chuckled and then smiled at Dean and Seamus. "They're adorable."   


**********************************************

  
“Marc! James took my doll.” Ciara pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother from her couch-throne, and Marcus almost laughed at the scene. They had been fairly quiet until James had started to get restless and pick on his sister.   
  
“James, give me the doll.” The boy shook his head and hid it behind his back, and Marcus rolled his eyes, grabbing it and handing it back to its rightful owner. Ciara grinned toothily at him, and Marcus could feel his chest squeeze, and he ruffled her hair gently.   
  
It went back to normal for a while, and they sat peacefully, watching Toy Story. However, Ciara had started to sneeze and fuss halfway through, which meant Marcus had to give her more medicine, and grab tissues, and help her to blow her nose, before wrapping her up warmly again and letting her lean into his side. She dozed off a couple of times like that, he was pretty sure that they both did. It was warm, and he had a cute kid snuggled up to him. He was comfortable. Sue him.

That only lasted so long, though, and then James started to feel neglected, waking them both and insisting that Marcus play x-box with him. Which he did, gladly. He felt a little lonely without Oliver there, but the kids were good at keeping him on his toes.   
  
“Another round!” James grinned and picked another character, prompting Marcus to do the same, which he did.   
  
“Alright, but it’s almost bedtime, yeah?”   
  
Both kids groaned, and Marcus raised his eyebrows. “I’ve already let you stay up past the bedtime your dads set!”   
Ciara pouted, and James groaned. Marcus had won that one, at least.   
  
When it was time for bed, he ushered James upstairs to get ready to sleep, and brought Ciara to the bathroom, to help her brush her teeth. While in the bathroom, she frowned up at him.   
  
“I don’t feel good.”   
  
He barely got her to the toilet in time, and even then, some of the vomit got onto the sides of it, and onto the floor. 

She whimpered, almost crying, and Marcus reassured her that it was fine. They re-brushed her teeth, and he carried her up to the bedroom, tucking her in and leaving a basin by the bed, just in case.  
  
She seemed reluctant to let him leave, so he sat on the bed until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. He stayed there for a while after, too, enjoying the feeling of parental responsibility. Then, he remembered the clean up that awaited him downstairs, and got up, with a soft grunt.   
  
It was totally worth it.   


**********************************************  


After a long evening, Marcus had finally put the kids to bed. Checking his phone, he saw a few unread texts from Oliver.  
_  
_ _How's your cousin?_ _  
_ _Tell her I said hi_ _  
_ _Missing you_ _  
_   
Oh right. Yeah, Marcus had lied about taking care of the kids today.   
  
_Finally having a quiet moment, how are you?_ _  
_ _Miss you too._ _  
_   
He hummed and looked towards the door where the kids were sleeping.   
_  
_ _I'm okay. Chelsea is sound asleep so I'm happy_   
  
Marcus chuckled and relaxed back.

_Send pics?_ _  
_   
He really wished Oliver was with him, but there wasn't really anything that could have been done.   
  
Oliver pulled on his pyjama pants and got out of bed. He'd been in his boxers in bed watching Netflix, trying to distract him from his absent fiancé. He walked out down the hallway to where Chelsea was and sent Marcus a picture.   
  
Marcus smiled down at his phone and sent back a quick selfie, of his shirt and jawline. Oliver grinned at this, tugging the end of his shirt in giddiness.   
_  
_ _Mmm miss you_ _  
_ _When will you be home tomorrow?_   
  
_As soon as possible love, I'll call you before I get there._ _  
_ _I miss you so much._ _  
_  
Oliver lifted his shirt and took a quick picture of himself.   
  
_Bet you're dying to get home to this_   
  
Marcus rolled his eyes.   
  
_That's not fair babe, you know what you do to me._ _  
_  
_Bastard you know what you do to me just by not being here_ _  
_ _It's been a week since you had my ass we should make sure you're not getting rusty_ _  
_   
This was _beyond_ inappropriate.  
  
Marcus cleared his throat and readjusted the was he was sitting.   
  
_Keep talking and you'll get nothing, brat._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ugh fuck off. I'm gonna sleep I guess, text me tomorrow?_ _  
_   
Will do babe, love you.   
  
Oliver went offline.   
  
Marcus was definitely goimg to tell him in the morning. About minding the kids, about wanting kids of his own... 

  
**********************************************

  
Marcus was exhausted the next day when he got home, and it felt fantastic. Getting up to check on the kids had sucked, but seeing them had more than made up for it.   
  
He put the keys down beside the door, and pulled his coat off. "Oliver? Babe?"   
  
Even thought it was about half past one in the afternoon, Oliver was in his slippers and pj pants eating cereal at the kitchen table. He looked up, and smiled. "Oh, babe!"   
  
Marcus smiled and went over to kiss him quickly. "Mm, did you sleep in?"   
  
Oliver nodded. "Mm, without an idiot waking me up earlier I've no concept of time."   
  
Marcus snorted. "Mm, then its a good thing we're getting married isnt it? Permanent alarm clock."   
  
"Oh yeah, sure that's why I keep you around right?"   
  
Marcus laughed and smacked his ass. "Amongst other things."   
  
"Mm, and what was that about brattiness?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Marcus grabbed a breakfast bar, breaking off a piece and eating it.   
  
"So how was your cousin? Did you go visit the one that likes me, or the one who slapped me across the face?"   
  
Marcus paused. "Uh... actually, I've gotta tell you something."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I.. wasn't at my cousins. Dean and Seamus asked me to babysit."   
  
Oliver blinked. "Okay... why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Because you don't like kids. At least... I think you don't?" Marcus bit his lip and leaned on the counter. "I really enjoyed taking care of them."   
  
"I'm not fond, but it doesn't mean you can't tell me?'   
  
Marcus sighed. "You get really weird whenever anyone mentions kids Ollie..."   
  
Oliver finished his cereal, and picked up the bowl and brought it to the sink, dumping it into the sink. "Yeah, sorry."   
  
Marcus bit his lip. "I didn't want to make that happen. But... I really do want kids, Oliver."   
  
"Yeah, I get that, but I don't."

Oliver turned, huffing. "I'm nowhere near ready."   
  
"I don't mean right now, but... in the future?"   
  
"I don't think I will be, Marc. I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Marcus nodded slowly, and then kissed Oliver's cheek. "Yeah, okay. But eventually, we have to talk about this."   
  
"We've only been together three years, babe. Kids... are a huge investment."   
  
"I know it's not going to be as easy, Ollie... and, yeah but we're getting married." Marcus sighed. "We're getting older, Oliver, we can't wait forever."   
  
Oliver huffed, walking over to the doorway. "Well maybe it's too soon to get married then."   
  
Marcus frowned. "What are you saying?"   
  
"I don't know if we should do this if we're not on the same page, is what I'm saying."   
  
"Oliver-"   
  
The door swung closed, and Marcus was left alone in the kitchen. Cursing, he put down the rest of his breakfast and went after his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first like actual fluff fic, I hope it's okay! If you liked it please consider following me bc I'm planning to do like a lot more fluff in future, like this one!


End file.
